Final Fantasy: Dreams of Tomarrow
by Mueki Zutto
Summary: A Final Fantasy I created based off of a series of Role-Plays with me and 3 friends.


Final Fantasy: Dreams of Tomarrow   
  
Chapter 1: Legal Stuff, Characters, The Beginning, The Meeting with Shiva, The Dream  
  
All the legal stuff:  
Final Fantasy is owned by Squaresoft, and all things mentioned that have been in other Final Fantasies, such as Summons and Magic, all belong to Squarsoft. This fanfic is own by Michael Winters(aka Spoony Bard), and is used as a sign that he in a Final Fantasy Fan. If you steal this, edit this, and claim it's your own, I will send Rays of Judgement in your direction. In addition, please don't mention the poor character summaries. I will fix that.   
  
The Characters:  
(In order of Appearance)  
  
Sedon Ikagi  
Age: 21  
Sex: Male  
Row: Front  
Job: Ninja  
Weapon: Katanas  
Special Skill: Throw  
Limit Break: Double Throw  
  
Sedon is a man of his word...99% of the time. His past is a tragic one, and during his spare time, he plays with his dog, Blade, and is skilled in the ninja art of throwing.  
  
Blade  
Age: 3  
Sex: Male  
Row: Determines on HP.  
Job: Dog  
Weapons: Teeth  
Special Skill: Chonile  
Limit Break: Double Chonile  
  
Blade is a dog with the ability to speak english, and is an asset to your quest. Blade is Sedon's pet, and one of the most powerful of the group. Blade has mastered his own skill, that helps the party in each and every way possible.  
  
Lily Thompsen  
Age: 20  
Sex: Female  
Row: Determines on HP.  
Job: Weaponry Mage  
Weapons: Short Swords  
Special Skill: Mystic Sword  
Limit Break: Double Attack  
  
Lily is an angelic young woman who knows how to manipulate peoples feelings(literally). She is always trying to cheer up anyone that's sad, mad, etc. with jokes, or just makes them go "WOW!" with her incredible weaponry magic(Not a damsel! Hooray!).  
  
Mio Zuya:  
Age: 16  
Row: Front  
Sex: Female  
Job: Pugilist  
Weapons: Fists  
Special Skill: Mug  
Limit Break: Rage  
  
Mio is Morcen's daughter and had played with Blade before he was thrown out of their home. She is the Pugilist of the group, who not only steals, but has a higher hit rate than Kenjii or Sedon!  
  
Morcen  
Age: Known only to be over 30.  
Sex: Male  
Row: -  
Job: Bad Guy  
Weapons: -  
Special Skill: -  
Limit Break: -  
  
Morcen is the guy of our story who we just love to hate! This dastardly fellow has some connection with the 9 members of our group, which has every reason for you to hate him for what he did.   
  
Kenjii Aurora  
Age: 25  
Sex: Male  
Row: Front  
Job: Knight  
Weapons: Scythes; Broadswords  
Special Skill: Weapon Arts(Broadsword)/Jump(Scythes)  
Limit Break: Darkside(Broadsword)/Jump(Stay up and jump for 3 turns; Scythes)  
  
Kenjii is a "knight" who has enough charm to drive the women crazy, even in their afterlives! This "knight," as he likes to call himself, does all he can to right the wrongs, and does it with incredibly powerful knightly skills!  
  
Cansina Elined  
Age: 23  
Sex: Female  
Row: Back  
Job: Blue Mage  
Weapons: Rods; Wands  
Special Skills: Blue Magic  
Limit Break: Double Blue  
  
Cansina comes from a long line of Blue Magic users, and she is always being treated in ways that she shouldn't be(Nothing dirty, just abuse), and doesn't want to hurt anybody unless she has to.  
  
Ellis Elined  
Age: 22  
Row: -  
Sex: Female  
Job: Bad Guy's Assistant  
Weapons: -  
Special Skill: -  
Limit Break: -  
  
Cansina's sister, a magic user as well, is introduced in this game alongside Morcen, to destroy the world. Knowing that she is 2nd best to Cansina, she takes harsh training and focus abilities, and learns how to manipulate people.After trying desperatly to control Lily and Sedon, she catches Blade off guard and manipulates him. It takes a while for this to kick in, so Blade's a part of your team for a while.  
  
Kimberly Lanirest  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Row: FRONT!!!!!!  
Job: Sorceress  
Weapon: Maces  
Special Skill: Sorcery  
Limit Break: Fatal Blow  
  
Kimberly is your avarage sorceress, except she doesn't have low HP or Attack abilities. She can combine spells of her own with Sorcery, to create numerous spells.As her levels grow, the more number of spells she can mix will grow. Her Fatal Blow skill combines 1 magic from each character in your party to create 1 devastating spell, all for the cost of 10 MP each! It doesn't even take away anyone's turn, except hers.  
  
Neo Ostreicher:  
Age: 27  
Sex: Male  
Row: Determines on HP.  
Job: Unemployed  
Weapons: Firearms  
Special Skill: Shot  
Limit Break: Supershot  
  
Neo is a sharpshooter who was hired to assassinate Morcen, who he has to "return a favor to". His shooting skills are good enough to use in battle...if you have enough ammo. His Supershot limit break raises the parties physical attack power by 4x the normal attack power.  
  
Lurea Espinata  
Age: 23  
Sex: Female  
Row: Back  
Job: Archer/Manipulator  
Weapons: Knives; Bow+Arrow  
Special Skill: Elemental Arrow(Bow/Arrow)/Control(Knife)  
Limit Break: Double Arrow(Bow/Arrow)/Geomance(Knife)  
  
Lurea is a long time friend of Cansina, and is almost freaked out by Blade's ability to talk. She is the parties manipulater, who can control enemies  
  
Aolia:  
Age: ???  
Sex: Female  
Row: Determines on HP.  
Job: Mime  
Weapons: Energy  
Special Skill: Mimic  
Limit Break: Double Mimic  
  
Aolia is a former member of Apoxia---the group who formerly worshipped Ramziel---and was a betrayer of the Apoxia and sealed Ramziel away. When she was caught, she kept repeating her last request: To seal away the Apoxia as well. Although this was over 10,000,000,000 years before Kimberly----her descendant----was ever born, she is looked up to as a hero by many people.  
  
  
Xanis Ekenschfeiler  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male  
Row: Back  
Job: Bard  
Weapons: Harps  
Special Skill: Sing  
Limit Break: Determine  
  
Xanis is our local spoony bard(although, you won't be seeing angry elders bashing him on the head with rods.), and quite a helpful one at that. With the 3rd highest magic attack(2nd is Blade and 1st is Cansina), his Sing ability is always helpful! With the ability to lower the enemies HP to 1, or cast a random spell from his inventory. His Determine ability randomly selects a song, and you select his partner. You must then choose one of that characters abilities, and Xanis adds a song status to that ability, so it's like a double ability.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Beginning of the Beginning  
  
"Blade! Here boy!" Sedon shouted with his hands cupped over his mouth to make his call loud enough for his dog to hear. Sedon's brightly coloured blond hair was like the Sun's personal child that grew on top of the man's head.  
  
The dog rushed to his master, excited for some reason, and traveling faster that his normal pace to get to the loving care that Sedon provides for him.The dogs black fure and big, happy brown eyes got larger and darker with every square foot the dog had passed.  
  
Blade then suddenly stopped and turned his attention to the porch of their humble home, and eyed something extraordinary that was laying on the porch.  
  
"Blade!"  
  
Blade just stood there, wandering what happened, because the creature that was one the porch is now gone.  
  
"Blade, what in the--AHH!!!"  
  
Sedon looked down as he felt something grip his ankle. He saw only a greenish-brown hand wrapped around his ankle. He turned round, with a look of fright in his eyes.  
  
"P-Please...help...meee...." the creature said.   
  
"O-Okay...but only if you'll let go of me.." Sedon replied, and Blade trotted up to join them.  
  
A few moments later, the creature was on the couch, being treated by Sedon.  
  
"Thank you, for all you've done, but it won't help me live.." the creature said as Sedon sat down in a chair, and scratched Blade behind his ears.  
  
"Who are you? What are you? Who did this and why?" Sedon asked.  
  
"My name...is Ifrit...I am a Cinnar..The person who did this to me...his name is Morcen...and he did it because I wouldn't tell him where the others are.." The beast spoke before a mysterious british voice stopped Sedon before he could say another word.  
  
"Morcen...why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
Sedon looked around, freaked out by all the strange stuff that has been happening.  
  
"Who said that!?" Sedon asked nervously.  
  
Sedon felt Blade paw on his knee, and then looked at Blade.  
  
"Uh...hi..." The dog said.  
  
"HOLY HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sedon shouted as he nearly fell head-first out of his chair.  
  
"...Ifrit, if it's possible, could you tell me why morcen is looking for Cinnars?" Blade said as Sedon scrambled back into his chair.   
  
"...Morcen...is looking for the 10 ancient Cinnars...the guardians of Ramziel's seal.." Ifrit said..he could barely hang on to his life..  
  
"RAMZIEL!?!??!?!?" both Sedon and Blade had said at the same time, with a panicked look on their faces.  
  
"...If you find a girl...in the town of Marique, she can...tell you how to find...Shiva..Shiva can tell you more..than I can.." Ifrit said, before finally giving up and releasing his soul.  
  
"Ifrit...?" Blade whispered as he felt something enter his soul...  
  
"What in God's name is that?" Sedon asked, puzzled as usual.  
  
"I have given you my power..you can now summon me into battle, and use Fire spells that you have won from defeating enemies all over the world. Hurry, before Shiva gets it, and then you will know nothing of Morcen's plans!"  
  
"...Onto Marique!" Blade shouted.  
  
"FIRST OF ALL, BLADE!!!" Sedon shouted as Blade nearly flew out the door.  
  
"I'll explain it to you on the way."  
  
"If you say so, Blade..."  
  
The duo left there home, in the middle of nowhere (flashbacks from FF6: "Edgar, you pinhead! Why do you have to live in the middle of nowhere!?"), and headed toward the northern stown of Marique.  
  
A tree monster had gotten in the way of Blade and Sedon. Sedon took one swipe of his Ethra Sword, and sliced the peice of wood into toothpicks. Blade looked inside the body of the Stropper and saw a tablet, that had Ifrit's power radiating from it.  
  
"Everytime you kill an enemy, you will receive a tab....Each one is different. This enemy has the Fire tab, one of the tabs I can allow you to use. Quickly, get to the girl and explain your dilemma to her. Also, she isn't as weak as her fragile form may seem."  
  
"My god, this is freaky..first, a Cinnar appears, then my dog talks, now I can use Magic?"  
  
"What's wrong with Magic?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. How do you talk??"  
  
"Well, My mom was a lycanthrope and my dad was a Cinnar..I was born a dog..Nothing wrong with being a dog.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Let's just get going!"  
  
The two arrived in the town, seeing how it was nearly flocked with young women. The one that caught Sedon's eyes was a green-haired, young woman tending to her chocobo in the center of town. When her eyes met Sedon's, he nearly jumped back on Blade, and the girl smiled and went back to work.  
  
"Urgh...Blade...do you think you can talk to Ifrit?"  
  
"Yeah, but I will do it only under one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Next time you jump back, make sure I'm not behind you."  
  
A few seconds had passed, and Blade had summoned Ifrit to tell us who it would be, and his voice rang throughout their heads.  
  
"It's the only girl in town with green hair."  
  
"Oh, thank you, God, for this wonderful day!" Sedon thought.  
  
The 2 walked up to the girl, who was still tending to her Chocobo.  
  
"Urgh.."  
  
"Hello. My name is Blade, and this is Sedon. We were wondering if you, by any chance, were the young woman that Ifrit had recommended to, and if you are, could you tell us where we would be able to find a Cinnar by the name of Shiva?"  
  
"...Yes, I am. I'd be more than happy to show you. By the way, my name is Lily Thompsen."  
  
" Umm...Hi...I'm Sedon Ikagi...and this is my talking dog, Blade"  
  
Lily had then bent over to pet Blade.   
  
"It's amazing how you can talk..." Lily said as petted him.  
  
"Well, I was--"  
  
"Don't tell me. It gives away your mysteriousness."  
  
"...now why didn't I think of that?" Blade asked.  
  
"You don't mind if I go get some stuff from my house really quick, do you, Sedon?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. You're coming? I can't let a--oof! Blade! Why'd you bite me!?  
  
"Remember what Ifrit said? Don't let her fragile form fool you." Blade retorted.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right back!" She said as she had rushed into her house to get a short sword, some clothes, potions, gil, and a book.  
  
"Why do you have a sword?" Blade asked  
  
"Well, I've masted the art of infusing a sword with Magic."   
  
"Oooh..."  
  
"Ok, Shiva is in a cavern not too far from here. If we start now, there's a possibility we'll be there before Morcen."  
  
"How do you know about Morcen?" Blade asked.  
  
"You're not the only one who got a visit from a Cinnar. Come on! We'll take Boko!"  
  
Lily attached a strap onto Boko so he could hold Blade in it. Sedon picked up his dog and put it in the holster, and he climbed onto Boko, extending a hand out to help Lily up.  
  
"What a perfect gentleman." Blade said sarcastically  
  
Lily giggled at Blade's remark then clutched Sedon's hand as she pulled herself up onto the chocobo.  
  
"Here we go!" Sedon shouted as the chocobo jumped over the fencing and rushed out of the town, the townspeople weren't frightened, because Lily had done it so many times before.  
  
  
The 3 riding the chocobo dashed off to an Ice-cold cavern, far north of Marique.  
  
  
The 2 jumped off, and Lily picked Blade to get him out of the carrier, then set him down.   
  
"What is this place?" Blade asked  
  
"...The Stalactis Cavern.." Lily replied  
  
"Wasn't it have supposed to collapse during the Ursieyahn War, since it was the hide-out of the Uran soldiers?" Sedon asked  
  
"Yeah...Shiva rebuilt it into her own icy hideout."  
  
Blade started forward, followed by Sedon then Lily.   
  
"Shiva! Shiva!" Lily yelled around the icy cavern  
  
"BACK OFF! DIAMOND DUST!!!!!!!!" A terrified voice shouted as Shiva fell onto her back infront of the 3, Morcen then looking at Shiva then at the three.  
  
"Why, hello." He said as he hid the Cinnar Drainer by his back.  
  
Morcen has black eyes, and pale skin, and was nearly 5 inches bigger than Sedon, with a black cloak, with dark blue boots, and a sword on his back.  
  
  
"...Morcen.." Blade said silently..then had a flashback..  
  
In this flashback, a puppy version of Blade is playing with a small girl, then the girl runs inside as her father picks up the pup and studies it.  
  
"What is this over-sized rat!? It doesn't belong in our family! GIT!" The evil man said as he chunked the poor puppy over a fence, nearly being hit bar a car as it rolled into an open sewer.  
  
Blade then focused on Morcen, as a smirk grew on the evil beings lips. Blade then jumps over Shiva, and he tackled into Morcen, sending him sliding across the Icy floor.  
  
"ACK!" Morcen said as he slid out of Shiva's domain.  
  
Shiva then got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Thank you, for all you've done." She said as she stumbled over to a chair, falling into it.  
  
"SHIVA!" Lily cried as she ran over to the poor Cinnar.  
  
"Morcen..is after the 10 guardians to use them as his own, and to summon the mighty god. For what reason, I don't know, but I do know this: you're going to need my help. I now give you the ability to use Ice magic, and I know where Ramuh stays...but we must hurry if we are to save him from the fate that has struck down Ifrit and I...Lily, You have become more powerful than I would have ever imagined..stick with the 2, and you shall become the most powerful weapon magic user the world has ever known..good luck, Lily..." Shiva said as she started to descintigrate.  
  
A tear fell from Lily's bright, blue eyes as her mentor disappeared into oblivion, but felt Shiva add her power to everyone in the group. The trio then went back to Marique.  
  
An hour later, Sedon slowly crawled off of the chocobo, tired from the ride. Blade was already asleep in his little pouch. Lily yawned as well, and fell off of the chocobo, and landed in Sedon's arms, of course, he was there to catch her anyway. A small "Hzzoo..." sound came from Lily's lips as she fell into Sedon's arms.  
  
Sedon carried Lily into her house, and set her on the bed in the very last room on the right, he then went outside and removed Blade from his pouch, and sets him gently on the carpet in Lily's living room. Sedon closed the door, and plopped down on Lily's couch, falling asleep shortly afterwards.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Blade..."  
  
"Mmm?" Blade mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Good boy, Blade...come here Blade."  
  
"Who's there?!" Blade shouted in his sleep.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything's all right..Just get up, walk out the door, and follow my directions..."  
  
"But---"  
  
"No buts. Just gets here, please? For me?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"BLADE! WAKE UP, SLEEPY!!" Lily shouted in the morning.  
  
"Why won't he wake up? Is he..." Sedon said with deep concern.  
  
"No, he's still breathing."  
  
"Hmm....."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Blade....come on..."  
  
"Not until you tell me who you are."  
  
"Do you really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then, you'll just have to come..."  
  
"......may I please wake up????"  
  
"No....not until you come."  
  
"Why won't you just go away??"  
  
"Because I need to see you, puppy dog."  
  
"Go away!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"This should do the trick!" Sedon said as he took a bucket full of water and dumped the H20 on Blade.  
  
"AHHHHH! COLD!!!!!!!!" Blode shouted as he jumped up, when the water was poured onto his body.  
  
"Finally, you awaken! You were sleeping like the dead!" Lily said as she kneeled over and scratched Blade behind the ears.  
  
"Ahh, well, I did have a pretty strange dream...I don't really wanna go into it, because I'm hungry."  
  
"That's nothing new." Sedon said, as he chuckled a bit. Blade gave him a cold glare.  
  
"Well, whatever the case is, you both must be hungry. I'll whip up some food for the both of you." Lily said in between giggles, and started heading for the kitchen. Sedon sat down in a chair in the dining room table. Blade jumped into a chair and started thinking.  
  
"Watcha thinkin' about, Blade?" Sedon asked, wondering what Blade has on his mind.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just asking Ifrit about mom...since Ifrit's my dad..."  
  
"REALLY?!??!?!???!!?!?!" Lily said, as she scrambled out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah...I enherited my talking abilities from him, or so he says.."  
  
"Wow!!! So your the son he was looking for!"  
  
"..." Sedon just sat there, as Lily went back into the kitchen. 


End file.
